


The Songs of Donna Noble

by shepweirfan



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-09
Updated: 2011-07-09
Packaged: 2017-10-21 04:53:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/221144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shepweirfan/pseuds/shepweirfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The TARDIS lands on a familiar planet. When the Doctor realizes why it's so familiar, he asks Amy and Rory to give him some space. While walking through the market, the couple are invited to a show featuring the Songs of Donna Noble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Songs of Donna Noble

As far as Amy and Rory knew they were on an ordinary planet. They could tell the moment they stepped outside, though, the Doctor wanted to be anywhere but there. He visibly paled and gasped aloud. After a moment he took a deep breath and told them to meet back at the TARDIS in a few hours. He needed to check on something.

Amy was about to ask him if he was all right, but Rory grabbed her arm, shaking his head. "I know you're worried about him, but it looks like he could use some time alone."

Amy nodded as she watched the Doctor heading towards a large monument. Finally she took Rory's hand in hers and the two went for a walk in the market. She could hear the sound of music being carried through the wind and every so often bells would chime.

When they arrived at a small amphitheater they saw a concert was being performed. "There are still some seats left," a young woman said with a smile. "Only two drachmas."

"Oh we don't..." She trailed off as Rory handed the woman some coins and pulled Amy into the theater. "Where did you get drachmas?"

"The Doctor gave them to me."

She stared at him. "When? He said he didn't know where we ended up. How could he know to give you those?"

"Amy, the Doctor gave me a wallet full of different types of currency," Rory explained. "I don't think he actually knew where we landed. Now come on, lets find a seat."

They sat quietly enjoying the music. After a while the conductor turned to face the audience. "As many of you know today is the anniversary of The Saving. This time last year our planet was in another solar system and without the help of the brilliant Donna Noble, the most important person in the universe, I dare say we would be here today. And now our final and most moving piece inspired by the fiery passion she had as well as her friend, the Doctor."

Amy and Rory exchanged glances as the music began. "Oh my God, Rory! That's why the Doctor looked like that. Something must have happened to this Donna or he would be happier to be here, wouldn't he?"

"I don't know," he replied. "I just..."

"Shh! We're trying to listen!"

"Sorry," Amy muttered getting up and pulling Rory with her. She needed to find the Doctor.

They found him at the monument just sitting on a bench and quietly staring at it. Amy and Rory each took a seat beside him but said nothing.

Finally the Doctor spoke up and they almost had to strain to hear what he was saying. "I could have saved her. She would have died not too long after, but I could have. Instead I made her forget everything she did. Everywhere we went. I made her forget me."

Amy exchanged a glance with Rory before placing a hand on his shoulder. "Doctor, she's not dead and she obviously sacrificed a lot for these people," she told him. "I know you miss her and that's normal but remember the good times you had with her because if you do then she'll never be too far from you."

The Doctor nodded and Amy could see a smile forming on his lips. Soon he was getting to his feet, pulling the couple up with him. "Amy, you are absolutely brilliant! Thank you! I sometimes get in these moods, you see."

"Yeah, we do," Rory muttered and Amy smacked his arm.

"Let me tell you about the first time I met Donna Noble," he continued, oblivious to Rory's comment.

Amy laughed as the Doctor regaled them with his story. The Songs of Donna Noble would be heard throughout the galaxy from now until the end of the universe.


End file.
